lolosiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Empire of Seichi
The Founding of The Kyodaina Dynasty Two groups migrated from Tsingai the two groups united and set out after 172 years at sea they landed on the island of Hajimari no shima after establishing the city of Heiwa a young lad travelled to the peak of Mt.Hakai and a dragon appeared it spoke to the young lad and it combined it's spirit with the lad's and the lad had amazing strength in a day he built the Temple of the Dragon Warrior two phoenixes appeared and landed on top of the temple a sign of good fortune the young lad was the first Dragon Warrior his name was Ryu No Senshi he became the first Emperor of Seichi and he founded the Kyodaina dynasty which lasted for 258 years until the dormant volcano of Mt. Haiku erupted destroying the temple and making them flee the island reaching the largest island in Seichi Sodaina island ending the Kyodaina dynasty and beginning the Kasai dynasty. The dynasties of Seichi The dynasties of Seichi are 10 which are: Kyodaina dynasty-258 years-capital:Heiwa City Kasai dynasty-373 years-capital:Oskov City Mizu dynasty-102 years-capital:Umi City Kuki dynasty-237 years-capital:Tora City Chikyu dynasty-118 years-capital:Fenikkusu City Uddo dynasty-243 years-capital:Oku City Kinzoku dynasty-123 years-capital:Iwa City Kujaku dynasty-345 years-capital:Hiko City Waru dynasty-231 years-capital:Moretsuna City Shizukesa dynasty-589-???-capital:Inzei City Colonies When the Seichinese set up colonies they would at first appear as saviors or gods by making nearby countries attack it and they would help it.Next they would purify their blood or as the Seichinese call it ketto joka this was done by the natives marrying Seichinese then having children the children would then marry Seichinese again this would continue for 2 more genrations until they have been purified.Next they were taught by their native parents for 10 years until their Seichinese parents would teach them Seichinese culture creating a hybrid culture.Next after everyone was purified all colonial laws were applied to them and so through this way rebellions never happened in colonies.All colonies were kept until the civil war.A perfect example of the savior tactic is the colony of Diroe which no plant had ever grown there before the exiled people here were purified and the Seichinese transformed the island into a lush paradise this was the first colony of Seichi.Meanwhile for the god tactic is Chimamire no Iwa where the natives thought that they were gods and submitted to them willingly. Shukyo Shukyo is ruled by a Shirshu a sacred man who wore the sacred robes of normal monks except he wears sacred jewels and he has the abilty to controll magic which is caused by his clothes.He is revered as a descendant of Ahddub.He is the head of the Ahddubist religion as the representative of Ahddub on Lolosia.Shukyo is a small province in Seichi that was the centre of fighting during the Seichinese civil war.It is located between the islands of south Kaidoshi and north Sodaina Tora city connects the two islands.The Shirshu is the only descendant of Ahdubb. Navy The Imperial Navy is the largest fleet in the world.Seichi invented the fastest ship in Lolosia The Phoenix War Ship it could circumnavigate Lolosia 3x a day.Merchant ships are mostly koi ships a type of Seichinese ship named after the koi a small but strong fish that can brave strong currents and swim upstream.All Seichinese ships are based on Tsin ships a perfect example of which is the koi ship which is almost identical to Tsin merchant ships. Appuru Island The northernmost island in Seichi it was burned three times,during the Akbharan conquest of expanding it's empire,2nd during the Seichinese Civil war and lastly during the Balbesian conquest.The island is filled with trees bearing the solar apple the golden apple which gives eternal youth.The Appuru temple which is the largest wooden structure in Lolosia is here in Appuru City.Appuru City was rebuilt three times as well. "The Two Centers of Seichi" The two centers refer to Oskov City the religious center and Inzei City the political center .Oskov city has as much power as Inzei city for Seichinese society is based on rankings so religion gives them peace. Oskov City is located in a valley beside Oskov Bay it was surrrounded by a mountain range with an opening to the west.Inzei City is located inside a volcano it extended to the beaches of Kyonashigatana island.The volcano gives them protection from invaders. Tribes and organizations Annayutsu tribe(Yellow Dragon and,Red Snake) Imperial Order of the East The Lolosian Order of Great Peace and Unity Dragon Warrior The dragon warrior has unbelievable strength and is considered as the most regal and noble warrior in Seichi he/she is reincarnated into another person after the warrior's death.He/She has the ability to realese energy from his/her hands and use them to fight while the dragon warrior also has the power to breathe fire.The royal family of Seichi no matter what dynasty must be descended from at least one dragon warrior but their dragon warrior ancestor must not be genetically related to the 1st dragon warrior. Kyonashigatana Island The island was first inhabited during the year 378 DL the palace was built yet they did not stay here because of the erupting volcano even though the palace is safe from the flames the smoke poses a hazard to the royal family.The island is home to the Seichinese royal family.It was first populated when the royal family was forced to flee Umi City because of a rebellion the king stopped the erupting volcano.Several Altablo players are sent here if they win.After the rebellions were stopped Inzei city was built surrounding the palace.An arena was built in the mouth of the volcano this is where the royal family can watch games,dances,plays and several others. The Seichinese Civil War The war began during the year 705 DL during the Kuki dynasty when the northerners wanted to establish a theocracian government while the southerners remained an absolute monarchy a war between the two began when the northerners burned the center of Tora City and by controlling the rocks they raised the land creating a wall seperating the city and breaking it into two marking the end of the Kuki dynasty and the beginning of the Chikyu dynasty with this Seichi broke and seperated into north Seichi and south Seichi with the center of south Seichi being Fenikkusu City and the north being Tora City.All Seichinese territories gained independence because the Seichinese needed more troops in the homeland than elsewere.The Seichinese territory of Daikenki in Caberland remained with its troops for a raging storm prevented them from advancing north trapping them on the island.Eventually the emperor of Seichi visited and invited the emperor's of Tsingai,Ti Yu,Halominch and Tatrazay and through this after secretly meeting on Daikenki island the Imperial Order of the East was founded.After a few years the Imperial Order of the East stopped the war by allowing all theocracians to live by their own government as long as they were to remain in a single province which was the province of Shukyo with its capital Tora City.The agreement marked the beginning of the Uddo dynasty. The major battles: The battle of Tora City:result:The seperation of Seichi The battle of Oskov Bay:result:A new clan of samurai was founded the Zenaku warriors The battle of Appuru island:result:The entire island was burned to the ground Category:Politics Category:Countries Category:Empires